Elementia
by MoonlightOceans
Summary: 8 must unite to defeat the fright.. Lamest poem ever, but I, MoonLightOceans, Le suck at summaries. But why don't you give this a click? I won't let you down. potential reviewers and readers! (probably :P ) Rated T for mild swearing and violence.


_"Hmm, what to do what to do..."_ Notch wandered his workroom, occasionally scribbling some notes onto his hand. "It ain't easy being the creator of Minecraft," Notch thought sullenly. " I mean, you get paid 10 diamonds a day but still, man…"

Notch groaned and ended up plopping onto his favorite navy blue chair- the same chair that he had sat in when he figured out what the next update should be.

Notch fiddled with his blocky fingers and stroked his beard. He STILL couldn't think of anything! He had done horses, carpet, stained glass.. He even had to resort to making FISHING more interesting! That was a personal low for him, according to his brother Herobrine.

And to that, Notch had smartly retorted that Herobrine had no eyes. At least, Notch thought it was a smart retort…

Anyways, back to the subject. What should be in the next update?! Minecraftians were eagerly waiting for Notch to create something new for them, to help them survive in Minecraftia better… Hmm…

Notch sat up so quickly he banged his knees onto his newly crafted acacia table.

_"Argh!" Notch rubbed his reddening knees in pain as he quickly jotted his new idea down before he forgot it- Add new mob which can drop minerals- it will certainly make life easier for them! Just make sure they spawn rarely… Hmm.. Lets see, it should have golden feathers, bird like… Aqua tail and feet, and speckles on it's body._

_Diamond/Emerald should have a 3% chance of spawning and drop around 2-3 minerals… Gold and iron should have a 10% and drop around 4-6 minerals, and coal should have a 20% chance of spawning, and drop 5-10 minerals… GENIUS!_

Notch drew a picture of the new miracle mob- 1 block and a half high, all golden except a aqua blue beak, tail, and feet…. Speckles on it's body, near the wings… It should behave like a chicken (float) when it falls, and they should have swiftness so they are hard to catch… And they should have, hm, 20 half hearts (or 10 full hearts) .

Ah.

Notch sat back in relief, before pressure rained on his head again. He couldn't just add ONE thing to the update! As he looked, frustrated, at his desk he fingered the glassy green ball on his desk. The beautiful orb gleamed in the blocky sun's light, and Notch stared intently at it, hoping for ideas.

Suddenly, the green tinted, yet transparent sphere filled with a foggy mist. The mist turned bright red, then to green, then to blue.

Notch jumped back in surprise and shock. When he'd bought it from the big nosed villager, the villager never mentioned it was magic! In fact, it was one of Notch's best trades… He could remember that day as if it was yesterday..

_Notch gently floated down onto the rough gravel road in the village of Herlemia. "This," he thought to himself, "is one of the few villagers that won't demand emeralds in exchange for dirt,"_

_Notch began to leisurely walk over to one of the small houses, before stopping. He was Notch, for goodness sake. He was much too cool to walk! Notch smirked at his stupidity, before slowly raising himself into the air. He speed flew to the roof of the small cottage, before mining through the roof. He lowered himself onto the wood floor, and the villagers inside gaped at him._

_One was a young, and rather short villager with long brown hair and emerald green eyes. She had purple robes on. A young child with short black hair and huge green eyes peered out from behind his mother (?) Finally, a big and rather hefty villager with a brown toga and black apron stood in front of his family._

_"Hungh?" He growled softly. Notch chuckled. He brought out a stack of emeralds in one hand, and diamonds in the other. The families jaw's dropped. The man immediately brought out a diamond chestplate from the folds of his dirty apron, and gestured at the emeralds. Notch raised his eyebrows questioningly, asking "how much?" The villager raised his hand, then lowered it. He did it yet again. He repeated the action 7 times._

_ "What." Notch stood there, dumbfounded. The usual price was about 16-18 emeralds! Well- his loss. Notch emptied 9 emeralds into the man's hand, before grabbing the chestplate. Notch gave the man an approving nod, but the man and his family were too busy drooling over the shiny, pristine and scintillating emeralds._

_Notch flew back out of the roof like a boss, putting back the pieces of roof he had destroyed. Even the god of Minecraftia had to remember his manners._

_Notch flew slowly through the air, his hands running smoothly over the diamond chestplate he had gotten. Fine, fine craftsmanship it was. Mm. But he had a lot of leftover emeralds… Maybe he should make one more trade. Notch scanned the cozy village with his godly eyes, when he spotted the biggest and most beautiful house he had ever seen in a village. It had shimmering blue-stained windows, the most high quality oak wood straight from the forest of Oklaemia, and the finest cobblestone he had ever laid eyes on. Notch zoomed towards the house._

_This house was much too sexy to break._

_Notch knocked once, twice on the smooth spruce door. After waiting a few moments, a big green eye popped into sight. It peered wonderingly through the windows of the door, before yanking it open. A scrawny, yet tall villager bowed down, low to him._

_"L-Lord Notch!" He squeaked. "What brings you t-to my humble home!" Notch smiled, holding out the emeralds. It was always lovely when he got a fan. "Trade," He whispered. The man's eyes grew as wide as a pumpkin pie at the sight of the emeralds._

_"You are very wealthy, O holy Notch," The man whispered in envy and surprise. "I will get my most valuable possession right away."_

_Before he had time to reply, the man was back. Notch blinked in surprise. This man was very odd… And inhumanly fast. Who was this 'man'... But Notch's train of thought was immediately broken of the sight in the man's thin, bony hands._

_A gleaming green and blue ball was his hands. It looked like a enderpearl, yet it was not. Notch squinted at it, in shock and amazement._

_"What is this..?" He asked aloud in amazement._

_"It is a Winkleinker, sir. My price is 40 emeralds._

_"Done."_

_Notch forked over the emeralds to the shocked yet gleeful man and snatched the orb. He would have to study this…_

**_*POP*_**

Notch shook his head quickly, coming back to reality. He never did get to study it, and never planned to. But now…

Mist kept seeping through the bottom of the orb. Notch's eyes watered in pain as he looked at this wonder. Suddenly, a deep, raspy voice came out of the mist.

**_Oh little Notch, foolish you_**

**_You just don't know what to do_**

**_Let me tell you loud and clear_**

**_The world is going to end soon my dear_**

**_Forests will burn and go to hell_**

**_But there's one thing to make it all well_**

**_8 young fellows from different dimension_**

**_They will be filled with tension_**

**_They must work together to figure things out_**

**_Or Minecraftia will turn dead_**

**_Without a doubt._**

Notch gasped in apprehension. "8? Who'll they be? Maybe I should pick.. Yeah, I should." Notch murmured.

"The strongest,best of the 4 dimensions… The Aether, the Overworld, the Nether, and the End…"

Notch's face broke out into a smile. "Good thing I already know who to pick,"

Hey doods, MLO here, and this is my first story! :) This is only the prologue, so PLEASE review! It means a lot to me! Chapters will get a lot longer, so readers beware.. You may burn your eyes out.

Also, I like potatoes.

_X MoonlightOceans_


End file.
